


Pharaohs and wolves

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, Creeper Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Pharaoh Peter Hale, Possessive Peter Hale, Prince Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Prince Stiles, Slave Stiles, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter Hale is Pharaoh, Derek is a rebel  prince trying to claim the throne and Stiles is a slave who is really a secret prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching to many Egyptian things lately and mixed that with Teen wolf last night well... what more can I say.
> 
> So what do you think?

He gasped as he felt the chains pulled knocking him to the stone floor, he looked up at the man standing before him. “Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes.” The man growled as his eyes flashed red, and the teen scrambled to get to his feet only to be knocked down by the Pharaoh once again. He kept pulling the chains closer to him dragging the teen closer to him “I wonder what my Nephew sees in you.” He purred as his stroke his cheek “Is it your lips?” He asked as rubbed his thumb cross his bottom lip and then squeezed his bottom lip and watched the way the teen winces. “Could it be your pretty face?” He asked as he gripped his chin tightly before dragging a claw down his face. 

Stiles grunted as he felt the claw slice his skin before putting his bloody fingers and claw into his own mouth and tasting the blood. “Ummm you make a pretty package don’t you?” He chuckled as he watches the whisky orbs look up at him not in fear but in anger.   
“What makes you think he will come back for me?” He snarls “I’m just a weak fragile human. He’s got his pack he has his alpha powers back he doesn’t need to come back here.” He told him the Pharaoh smiles at him showing his fangs.   
“Yes you are fragile but it seems my Nephew has a weak spot for you. He will come because he has to, his wolf won’t let him leave you behind. Just like the pack he has built won’t leave you behind your special to them, there is just one little problem I can for see.” The pharaoh smirked as he grabbed the chain and used it to pull Stiles up onto his feet.

He winced at the pain in his knees at the way he collide with the stone floor, the alpha reaches out and moves his free hand down the teen’s throat gently sliding over his clothes. Stiles flinch as he hears the rip in his clothes and the slice sting as the claws catches his skin “Just one little problem.” He whispered as he grabbed the back of Stiles neck and pulled his back head and to the side. “They are going to have fought me to get you back.”  
“That was implied.” Stiles sneered, at the alpha who just laughed at him.   
“Oh I do like you Stiles; you’re not seeing the bigger picture. I’m going to give the greatest gift a god can give a mortal.” The teen’s eyes widen now showing fear and the Pharaoh can smell it making him grin all the more.   
“No don’t!” Stiles begs  
“Tut-tut-tut I thought you were better than that.” He growled as he ripped away the fabric on his shoulders letting the alpha see the pale smooth skin. Stiles bound hands reached up and grabbed the Pharaoh’s arm.   
“I don’t want it!” He yells “I don’t want the gift!” But the Pharaoh just laughs at him and wings him around like a rag doll before throwing him back to the ground. 

Stiles felt the impact in his shoulder making him cry out as he skidded to a stop in front of a large black and gold statue of Wepwawet. The Alpha walked up to wards him and knelt down besides of him as Stiles rolls onto his back sobbing as he held onto his arm. “We will see if my Nephew wants you after I’m though with you.” He growl he grabs Stiles arms causing him to scream as he moved his broken arm above his head. He then sinks his fangs in to Stiles shoulder biting, again the teen screamed as he felt the bone in his shoulder crunch for the force of the werewolf’s bite.

He had black out from the pain and he wished he stayed in the safety of that darkness, he hopes under the watchful eyes of Tutu. But soon enough he started to wake up the throbbing pain in his arm and shoulder. He groaned as he open his eyes seeing the dull flicking light from the touches he blinked up at the canopy of red Sheer fabric, he felt the burn in his shoulder as he turned his head and looked out at the balcony to see the night sky the moon shinning down on him as the stars looked like little diamonds. He frowned and wondered how long he has been out for, he went to move his arms and found them bound above him “W…What the…” He whispered as he craned his head up wincing at the pain from the bite as he looked up at the gold cuffs, he then notices that he was naked and laying on the Pharaoh’s bed.

He jerked his head and turned look at door to chamber and saw three young women walk in carrying bowls. They walked up to him and placed the bowls on the table and deep their hands in before turning back to Stiles “Help me please.” He begged them, but they didn’t respond as they pressed their oily hands to his skin and started to rub the oil over him. “NO-NO HEY STOPS THAT!” He yelled as he tried to kick out at them but they pinned his legs down. Stiles knows what those oil are for the scent of the herbs and spices are over powering, when they finished applying the oils they pulled out a two small brushes and dipped them into the small pots and started to draw symbols on him.   
“Leave.” Came the voice.

The three woman left quickly with their bowls and their heads bowed as the Pharaoh walked into the room smirking as he moved to stand by the bed looking down at him. “You think I wouldn’t find out about your blood line?” He asked, as he sits on the bed and let’s hand skim over the symbols but he did not touch. “The old Pharaoh had a bastard son with a slave, his only child he manages to save before he was over thrown.” He smirked “This is why he is so interested in you.” He grabbed his chin again and they into his whisky eyes.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He hisses at him.   
“No of course you don’t, your mother did a great job trying to protect you. The only thing that showed you were the Old Pharaoh’s son was the tattoo on the base of your back, that old me everything I need to know about. The old slaves were useful about the pretty salve girl with the enchanting eyes and a powerful spark in her soul. You’re lucky the Old Pharaoh’s main wife didn’t kill you.” He told him with great glee “My nephew is smarter than I thought, figuring out whom you are and if he mated to you in a ceremony they he will have enough power to over throw me.” Stiles looked at him in horror; he couldn’t believe that Derek would do that to him. “But don’t worry I will take good care of you my Queen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was curled up on the bed, the golden cuffs no longer chained to the craved wood of the head bored. The Pharaoh was stretched out next to him grinning to himself licking the blood off his fingers and sighed before pushing himself up off the bed. “Your wolf will heal your wounds. The scratches will take.” He told him as he stood up and walked over and collects his Shendyt and put it back on before picking up his leather his leather bodice. 

He moved around the bed and stood over the curled up form of Stiles and looked down at him and reached out and stroked his face. Stiles flinched as he looked up at him “Let’s see him take you from me now.” He grinned; he then turned and walked out the room leaving Stiles alone. He shivered and groaned as his body ached from head to toe, the markings on his body have been smeared from here the Pharaoh had touched him. The Pharaoh had claiming him in more way than one even if Derek does come for him what hope is there? The Pharaoh is a powerful alpha having absorbed other alpha’s sparks; he had powers that Stiles has never seen before in any Pharaoh. 

There was a noise on the balcony that him pushing himself up and frowning as he watches a mope of dark hair appear over the side and then a tanned body. He recognised Derek’s second hand man Scott the tattoo bands around his arm and the plat behind his ear with the white feather all stood out like a sore thumb. He stood up to his full height and Stiles whimpered his wolf reacting to a strong wolf in the room. “Stiles?” Scott whispered as he turned his head to the dog like whimper. He rushes over to the bed and freezes as he looked down at his friend “What has that monster done to you?” He gasped; he could see bruises all over him and cuts from claws and the bite on his shoulder.

Scott sits on the bed and he went to touch an area of skin but he couldn’t see a patch of skin that wasn’t injured. In the end he placed his hand on the teen’s ankle and started to leach the plan from him. Stiles let out a sigh as his pain faded and looked could look at Scott with clearer eyes “W…What are you doing here?” He asked, Scott looked at him with wide eyes as if that was the most insane question.   
“We came back to save you.” He asked frowning  
“I’m sure so you can take me back and I can mate with Derek.” He told him dully, Scott shook his head as he finish leeching his pain off him.   
“Stiles we weren’t going to force you to do anything, we thought that the Pharaoh had found out about you and we just wanted to protect you. Whatever he told you is a lie Stiles…” Scott reached out and touched his face brushes his hair behind Stiles ears and looked down at him and used his thumb to wipe his eyes.   
“Derek cares for you. It’s the reason why he acted like he didn’t want you around is because he cares too much.” Stiles frowned at him and growled slightly as he pushed himself up.   
“I’m suffering at the hands of his uncle because he’s unable to say he loves me?” He asked his eyes turned amber as he looked at him; Scott rubbed the back off his head because yeah that was Derek.   
“Well you know he is all body movements than words.” Stiles frowned at him and grabbed Scott by the plat and pulled him close “A…Ah… Ah aow!”   
“I’ve been dragged along a stone floor, throw to the ground and broke my arm. I had my shoulder torn in to and then claimed and all this could have been avoided if Derek had fucked me first!” He snarled, his eyes flashed dark amber and Scott blinked at him his eyes flashing back at him. 

The door to the chamber open and both teen’s froze Stiles heart was hammering as he turned to Scott “Run.” He told him, two large guards looked at them. They looked like they were built like Derek but bigger they were wearing red and black Shendyt and a large head dress that made them looked scarier. The dark haired wolf was pulling out the sword from his hip.   
“I’m not leaving without you.” He growled, the guards as of yet haven’t moved as they looked at Scott as he kept his hand warped around Stiles arm.   
“Scott you need to run, they are the Pharaoh’s personal body guard they are only hybrids they will kill you before you can even slice one open, please go.”   
“Move away from the Queen!” Once guard snarled, both were getting impatient at the intruder and Stiles was getting worried.   
“Go find Derek tell him if he really does love save me!” He got off the bed and pushed Scott towards the balcony. 

The guards snarled eyes turning bright blue as they walked towards them; Scott stood on the ledge and looked back at Stiles who just pushed him off the edge. He leaned over and watched as his friend land on his feet below “Oh Stiles.” The teen froze as he turned to see the Pharaoh standing there his eyes blood red looking pissed off. “I see I need to break you.” He walked up to him and looked down at him “I will find him and I will make you watch as I kill him.” He told him as he stroked the side of his face.   
“Go to hell.” Stiles snarled, as his amber eyes glowed in the light of the fire touches. The Pharaoh faced morphed and then back handed Stiles cross the face. The teen gasped and fell to the ground holding and lid there holding his face. He felt like he was seeing stairs as his brain rattled around his head, he then felt a tight hand around his upper arm and pulled him up right until he is standing. 

The Pharaoh pushes Stiles back into the room and looks up at the three woman walk back into the chambers “Bath him and dress him we will be having guest, if he gives you any lip sow his mouth up.” Stiles looked up at the alpha with wide eyes as the Pharaoh turned around and looked at the guards “Once he is dressed being him to the throne room.” He snarled and then left the chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek walked into the throne room; he pushed open the heavy doors knocking two of the guards out cold with the force of the door the other guards turned to face them ready to attack as the Prince and half his pack walked in. They stood there and blinked at that where the Pharaoh sat his guards surrounded around him and his Queen. 

Derek’s eyes found Stiles who was knelt on the ground beside the Pharaoh, Derek frowned as he realised that his uncle isn’t treating the teen as a Queen. A Queen is the Pharaoh’s equal and sits by his side to rule together but he has Stiles on his knees his wrists bound together with golden cuffs and the chain in the Pharaoh’s hands. The teen was dressed as a queen in a white sheath dress; bright shinny jewellery covered him from a simple head dress down to anklets. He could also see bruises and healing cuts on his skin. “Ah my dear Nephew welcome back.” He smiled, as the Pharaoh stood up and pulled Stiles forward almost knocking him over. 

He smirks as he watches his nephew’s eyes look at his Queen and he chuckled as he reached out and ran his fingers though the teen’s hair, in a loving way. The prince growled as he watched Stiles turned his head away from him and screwed his eyes up. “What do you think about your need Queen? Beautiful isn’t he?” Derek could see the fearful look on the teen’s face as he turned to look at Derek; the Pharaoh pulled the teen up from his knees and got him to stand up as he grabbed his chin. 

Stiles tried to pull away but the alpha hand one hand tightening in his hair while the other hand held his chin. He then pressed his lips to the teen lips and kissed him, Stiles tried to pull away from him again but the hands kept in place forcing him to submit “That is enough Peter!” Derek growled. The Pharaoh pulled away from the teen and snarled at his nephew, eyes flashing red at him as he pushed Stiles to the ground and stood to face Derek.  
“YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS PHARAOH!” He snarled “I’ve been patient with you Derek because you are my blood my family. But enough is enough you will either join me and return to the family or die and trust me it will be a slow death.” The guards had their swords and spears pointed at the pack, but they didn’t move a muscle and some of the alpha guards looked a little nervous at the unflinching pack. “I will make you watch as your pack is killed one by one apart from the ones I could breed they will be shared with the guards to breed me a new army and then you can watch as I fuck my queen filling him with my knot and my seed. Then once he is with child I will kill you!” He yelled, his face morphing into a cruel monstrous grin, but before anything else could be done the building shook and screams and yells could be heard. “What was that?”   
“That would be the people; they have had enough of you Peter.” Derek growled at him. 

The large open balcony behind the Pharaoh had the rest of Derek’s pack climbing up the walls and into the palace. They moved up and behind the guards around the throne and attacked them breaking their necks before they could react to them. The dark haired wolf moved around the throne and pulled Stiles to safety. “YOU DARE SET MY PEOPLE AGAINST ME!” He snarled, he turned to grab Stiles but found the teen was missing and his guards were dead leaving him with 4 of his guards standing.   
“I dare Peter.” 

Scott pulls Stiles out of sight of the Pharaoh and then removed the cuffs from his wrist “Thank you.” Stiles whispered to him, Scott smiled weakly at him and then tuned his head when he heard the fight of the pack and the Chimerafight each other.   
“We weren’t going to leave you.” He told him, there was another tremble of the palace and a noise could be heard that sounds like the people had broken though the doors and the guards. “Stiles outside that window are two of the pack you need to climb down to them and then go.”   
“What no!” He growled at him, Scott looked around the large throne and looked at his alpha and the Pharaoh fight each other. “Scott I’m not leaving!” He yells, the dark haired wolf turns to look at him with wide eyes.   
“Stiles if we fail and Derek dies, you’re stuck here with the Pharaoh but if you leave now you will be safe and we will come and get you if we win.” He told him, Stiles screw his face up at him.  
“I will be running for the rest of my life.” He told him, he frowned and looked at the fight the pack was struggling with the Chimera and he watched Derek fight with his uncle.

The Pharaoh brought his claws down cross Derek’s back and Stiles eyes widen as he watched the other alpha fall to his knees. He stood up and walked out from behind the throne and over to the two alpha. The Pharaoh looked down at Derek a smirk on his lips as he leaned down “Last chance Derek.” He asked “Come back to the family.” He grabbed the back of Derek’s head and pulled his head back stretching his neck, his claws tickling his throat. Derek snarled at him as he felt the claws dig in just a little,   
“Fuck you Peter.” He spat out,   
“Fine!” He snarled, he went to drive his claws into Derek’s throat when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he looked at Stiles seeing the amber eyes of his Queen, the teen raised his hand and quickly and brought his claws cross the Pharaoh’s throat. He gasped as he felt the warm blood splatter cover his skin he took a step back as he watched the alpha hold his throat choking on his own blood. Derek rose up and attacked the Pharaoh finishing the job while Stiles stood there in shock at what he just did. The throne room was quiet now as they watched Derek stand up his wounds healed and the Pharaoh laying at his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles stood there breathing heavily, blood covered his hands and his face he looked down at the dead Pharaoh before looking up Derek who stood there with even more blood on him. The room was quiet the Chimeras stopped fighting the wolves and stood to look at the pair. Scott moved close to them and then bowed “My Pharaoh, my Queen.” He says, and then the others started to say the same thing and bowed before Derek and Stiles.

The teen looked startled as he looked at Derek, as walked over his uncle’s body and up to the shaky teen and cupped his face smearing the blood over his cheeks. “You hear that Stiles.” He whispered, to him the teen frowned as he could hear chanting and he turned towards the balcony and walked over towards it and looked out at the people below.   
“My Pharaoh, my Queen!” They chanted, Derek walked up behind Stiles and then stood next to him.  
“This is for us.” He smiled,  
“I supposed I belong to you now.” Stiles said, as he felt a cool wind on his skin chilling him as the sun tried to dry the blood.   
“You’ve always belonged to me.” Derek said, as he placed his hand on top of the teen’s hand and squeezed it gently.   
“Then why lie to me.” Stiles asked “If you knew who my father was?” He looked at the glow of the alpha red eyes, he found that they weren’t as scary as Peter’s ones if anything it made him calm.  
“Before your father died he came to me, he asked me to find you and to look after you if anything happens to him. He had learned that someone was planning his death.” He looked at Stiles and saw the pain in his eyes and he could only image what Peter did to him. 

He pulled him close and stroked his face gently not caring that they were both bathed in blood as the kissed each other. The teen moaned as he warped his arms around Derek’s shoulders pulling him close feeling that comforting buzz when their skin touches. Pulling back Stiles smiled softly at him “I need a bath.” He whispered  
“We will bath together.” He picked the teen up and carried him back into the throne room “Get someone to clean up our Throne.” He told Scott who nodded as he watched then walk heading to the large baths.

….Year Later….  
Derek woke up smiling as he stretched on his bed he laid there for a moment before rolling over to his mate/Queen and saw that he wasn’t in bed. Sitting up with a slight frown he looked towards as he looked around his Chambers for him. He spotted the figure standing on the balcony and smiled and let out a sigh, getting out of the bed he walked over to his mate.

Stiles had his eyes closed as he let the sun warm his skin, he smiled as he felt a pair of arms warp around him and hands spread out over his swollen stomach. “Hummm my beautiful mate.” He purred, as he buried his face into Stiles’ neck and kissed his mating scar. “Is our pup keeping you up?” He asked softly,   
“It can’t be helped, he’s restless.” He said as he leaned back into Derek’s hole.   
“Come back to bed I will help you sleep.” He whispered softly, he helped Stiles back into the chamber and onto the bed where they curled up facing each other, the Pharaoh rubbing the bump softly hoping his touch would ease the child. 

It was difficult for Stiles to get over what Peter had done to him; even now in the middle of the night he had bad dreams that haunt him. But with Derek’s help and the pack’s help, he found he was coping a little better. Stiles had worried that Derek wouldn’t want him but the new Pharaoh put his mind at rest as he gave Stiles everything he could have wanted. They are happy together with pup on the way and the kingdom happier than ever it felt like Stiles could live again.


End file.
